Opposites Attract and the Perfect Match
by YokoDomonZatch3000
Summary: New Chapter Up! Starfire faces a daunting challenge unable to fly or use her starbolts she must fight an ice master at a decisive disadvantage. Will she survive? Updating fast. Please R&R.
1. Romance or Friendship?

Chapter 1: Romance or Friendship?  
  
Robin awoke to the pungent aroma of sausage, eggs, bacon and pancakes. He wondered what the occasion was. Whatever the reason, he hoped that Beast Boy hadn't prepared another tofu meal. He got out of bed and put on his usual attire. He then steeped out his door and began to walk down the hall. Along the way, he noticed an odd sound was coming from Beast Boy's room. The door was half open and he decided to take a look inside. What he saw was Beast Boy lying on his bed with all of the blankets spread to kingdom come. What intrigued the boy wonder even more was what he saw on Beast Boy. He couldn't help but ponder why the green changeling had left his door halfway open last night and why there was a hint of electric blue lipstick on his left cheek. Oh well, no sense worrying about it now. At least he knew Beast Boy wasn't responsible for breakfast (thank God). Robin continued to make his way to the kitchen. When he got there Starfire's cheery voice greeted him.  
  
"Robin, good morning." Starfire said, pleased to see him as always. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks." Robin replied, nervously. The fact that he and Starfire were alone together was making him a bit nervous.  
  
"Delightful." Starfire responded. "Please, sit down and enjoy some quality TV, while I finish preparing our breakfast."  
  
Robin did as he was instructed. He was never one to actually argue with Star. However, he was a bit disappointed. He had had strong feelings for the Tamaranian girl for quite some time; in fact, it was ever since they had first met. The thing that was bothering him was that as strong and heroic as he was in battle, this was the only time he felt truly afraid. He couldn't bring himself to tell Starfire the truth. He decided to not let this weakness show. After all, Batman had always said, "Never get too emotionally attached. It only leads to disaster." So, Robin just let it go for now.  
  
As Starfire stood in the kitchen, cooking, her glance constantly shifted to the Boy Wonder.  
  
'Robin is the nicest person I have ever had the privilege of knowing.' Starfire thought to herself. 'He makes me feel happy inside. I am glad I decided to come to Earth. I believe he may actually be the one I can call my boyfriend.'  
  
'In that case you should tell him that.' A voice in her head suggested. Starfire wheeled around to face Raven who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
'But, Raven, I am nervous.' Starfire thought back. 'What if Robin does not feel the same way?'  
  
'Let's face it Star,' Raven responded, 'there is only one-way to know for sure and we both know what that is. Unfortunately, I suffer from the same problem.'  
  
'You have someone you care for who does not know how you feel?' Starfire asked, becoming engrossed in the mental conversation.  
  
'Yes, but for the sake of my sanity, I cannot disclose that information at this time.' Raven answered, and with that the conversation ended, because Beast Boy and Cyborg had entered the rooms and were as ravenous as hyena's.  
  
After a rousing meal the Titan's took some time to hone their skills. And what better way to do it than with a good old obstacle course. Everyone was doing a great job. All of a sudden, the Alarm went ballistic and warned them of a robbery at the city bank.  
  
"Titans, trouble, move out." Robin commanded, and the Teen Titans were off to face their latest foe. But what surprises lay in store for our heroes?  
  
**Hmmm. Who could Raven have a crush on and why did Beast Boy have lipstick on his cheek? Are you picking up the subtle innuendo here? Please review and see if you can answer my questions. If you are right and have a suggestion as to what I should add, please share it and I guarantee that I will post your Idea. Au revoir. 


	2. Slight Misunderstanding

Chapter 2: Slight Misunderstanding  
  
The one robbing the bank was none other than Gizmo, the demented boy genius who doesn't know any good insults. He shoved the money in his getaway car and was about to get in himself, when someone behind him hoisted his body off the ground.  
  
"What are you up to, Junior?" the man asked. He was less than five feet tall, excluding his hair, wore nothing but black and had on a white headband. His hair was also a jet black.  
  
"What's it to you snot rag?" Gizmo responded. He jerked every direction to try to get free, but the stranger had a tight hold on his collar.  
  
"Quite the temper. Maybe you need a time out." Said the stranger.  
  
Without warning, Gizmo found himself hanging from a flagpole while the stranger was on the ground laughing maniacally.  
  
"Hey, get me down from here! There's no way you can just leave me here!" Gizmo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Just watch me." Replied the stranger as he moved toward the car where Gizmo had stashed the money. "Now to get this back to the bank."  
  
"Hold it right there, pal." Came a voice from behind him. The young man turned to face the Teen Titans. He then cracked a huge smile.  
  
"Do you truly intend to arrest a man for a crime that he did not commit?" he asked. "Fine. Catch me if you can."  
  
"You're gonna regret that." Cyborg said as he charged his adversary. He thrust his arm forward in a devastating punch. However, his fist did not make contact. The man had disappeared. "What? He's gone."  
  
"I'm still here," came the man's voice behind him. Cyborg turned to face him once again. "I only stepped gently to the side. Was that a real hit? I was under the impression that it was a joke. Oh, but wait, you're not amused."  
  
It was Beast Boy's turn to charge. But the man dodged just as effortlessly as before. Starfire and Robin tried to launch a tag team assault but to no avail. Cyborg was just about fed up. He fired his sonic cannon in the direction the man was from him. However, he dodged once again, but at a heavy cost. Cyborg's cannon struck the building behind the stranger. The rubble was about to crush a young boy on the curb below.  
  
"Watch it, kid." Called the stranger. He used his speed to reach the boy, gabbed him, and get him to safety. "You shouldn't be playing around here, kid. It's dangerous. Now get outta here."  
  
Cyborg took the opportunity to ready his cannon. But Robin cut him off.  
  
"Cyborg, wait!" said their leader.  
  
"Why?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Why would a criminal save an innocent's life?" Robin pointed out. "And furthermore, if he could move that fast, why didn't he just grab the loot and take off? I think we've made a mistake."  
  
"Indeed you have." Replied the stranger. "The culprit for this crime is right up there."  
  
He pointed to where Gizmo was hanging. They got him down, cuffed him, and took him to jail. They then returned to Titans Tower in order to discuss business.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the mix-up, dawg." Cyborg apologized.  
  
"Don't sweat it." Replied the young man.  
  
"What might you name be, oh strange one?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"I am known as Hiei." The man replied.  
  
"Pleasure, Hiei." Robin responded. "We're the........." But he was cut short.  
  
".........Teen Titans, I know." Hiei interrupted. "I have heard of you exploits against the villain known as Slade. Very impressive. I am eager to see you training methods, but for another day. Right now, it is late and we need our rest for tomorrow."  
  
Hiei turned toward the door, but Raven just stood there, puzzled.  
  
'How'd he know all of that stuff about us?' she thought to herself, or what she believed was just herself.  
  
'Let's just say you're not the only telepath under this roof, Raven.' Hiei's voice rang in her head. She looked around trying to find him, but when her eyes made their way to the mysterious young man, he had already walked out the door.  
  
**Nice, huh. Sorry I just had to add Hiei in there somewhere. Next chapter incorporates a lot of RobinxStarfire fluff. So please read and review. 


	3. Moonlit Romance

Chapter 3: Moonlit Romance  
  
Raven stared in the direction in which Hiei had gone. She was in a state of complete and utter shock, which, for her, was quite unusual. Robin looked over at Beast Boy and noticed the concerned look on his face. He then looked to find the cause, and that was when he spotted the nearly catatonic Raven. Immediately getting the message, Robin took the opportunity to spend some quality time with his favorite Tamaranian girl.  
  
"Uh, Starfire." He called to her. "Can we talk, alone?"  
  
"But of course, Robin." Starfire answered.  
  
Robin led her up the stairs to the roof. The crisp night air was relaxing. The stars were brightly glimmering that night. Robin stood near the edge of the roof and Starfire followed close behind him.  
  
"What is it that you wished to discuss with me, Robin?" Starfire asked.  
  
Her question was met with grim silence. The Boy Wonder seemed absorbed in thought. He then turned to face her, wearing a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Robin," Starfire asked, "Is all well with you?"  
  
"No." Robin replied. "I've been a complete jackass. I constantly focus on putting Slade down for the count, and I constantly neglect my teammates. I never take time to relax or enjoy life anymore. I haven't even come to terms with my own emotions yet. But I think it's time to change that. There's been something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, and I believe now's the perfect time. Starfire, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you."  
  
"Oh, Robin!" Starfire screamed with joy, as she flew into his arms. "I love you, too. Ever since the first day we met, I knew you and I were meant to be together. You are the sweetest man I know. You have just made me the happiest Tamaranian in the galaxy."  
  
The two moved closer to each other. This was it; the moment of truth. Closer.........closer..........bingo! One stupendous kiss right there. The two massaged each other's backs as their lips caressed each other's. There was something in that one kiss that was magical, something no one could destroy. True and intimate love, that's what it was. The two let loose, gasping for air. Then Robin had an idea.  
  
"What do you say, I grab a sleeping bag and we sleep beneath the stars tonight?" Robin suggested.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Starfire admitted.  
  
And it was so. The two curled up in the single sleeping bag, locked in each other's warm embrace, kissed each other one last time and went to bed. But before the pair was completely overtaken by sleep, two last comments were made.  
  
"My dear Robin." Starfire said.  
  
"My shimmering Star." Robin responded.  
  
Then they were overtaken by the sandman's spell. The pair was never more at peace than in this glorious moment together.  
  
**Okay, what do you think? A little sappy, I know, but hey, it works, go with it. I oughtta consider a career as a romance novelist. Oh well anyway, next chapter, the mysterious Hiei reveals his allusive past. Ciao.** 


	4. Midnight Fire and the Emotional Freeze

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this plot idea. And I realize some of you are pissed off at me for putting Robin and Starfire together so soon. But trust me on this. Their relationship is going to hit a bit of a snag. Savvy? Oh, well on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight Fire and the Emotional Freeze  
  
Robin was sound asleep and dreaming of Starfire when the scent of smoke caught his attention. He snapped awake and rushed off the roof and down the stairs.  
  
Beast Boy had managed to snap Raven out of her daze. He had to resort to something drastic. He then walked up behind Raven and slapped her ass as hard as he could (needless to say, he got slapped for it), but in a way, he had enjoyed it. He and Raven went to their rooms and went to sleep. At about midnight, Beast boy was awakened by the pungent smell of smoke. He hopped out of bed and ran down the hall. He was about to turn a corner when he ran into someone.  
  
"Beast Boy, it's you." Robin sighed relieved to see his fellow Titan.  
  
"Hey Robin, you smell that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's coming from the living room." Robin responded.  
  
The two ran off to find the source of the flames. When they arrived in the living room, there was no smoldering blaze as was expected. Instead, Hiei was calmly sitting by the fireside, reading a horror novel.  
  
"Hiei, shouldn't you be asleep?" Robin inquired.  
  
"Hn. I don't sleep." Hiei responded.  
  
"Oh." The two Titans said in unison.  
  
"You guys care for a soda, while you're up?" Hiei asked.  
  
Hiei handed each of them a Root Beer. He chugged his down all at once and let out a long repressed belch, trying not to wake the others.  
  
"Nice one." Beast Boy complimented.  
  
"So, Hiei, what is it that you do, exactly?" Robin asked.  
  
"I used to be a master thief." Hiei began. Robin and Beast Boy seemed to tense up a bit. But Hiei went on, "In time I became bored. Thievery had lost its pleasure. I then decided to pursue a career as a professional assassin. But, soon, that too lost its thrill, and I soon gave that up as well. There were few people cunning enough to elude me. I began to wander the world in search of the ultimate power, knowing that my cutthroat ways were the only means of survival. I knew the only one I could trust was myself."  
  
"Dude, you're starting to sound like Raven." Beast Boy pointed out, taking a swig of his soda.  
  
"Am I now?" Hiei asked. "I honestly don't see it. Raven is able to feel complex emotions; pity, remorse, love. I do not."  
  
"Why?" Robin inquired.  
  
"My emotions were put on ice years ago, literally." Hiei stated. "I was born with a talent for controlling fire, but was born into a family with a natural power over ice. My other and the village elders agreed it was for their own safety that they leave me in the wilderness. They abandoned me and left me in the woods to die as food for the wolves. I was picked up by a traveling band of thieves. They took me in, raised me, and taught me the complex art of thievery and stealth. I've pretty much covered the rest, have I not? I have only known one emotion throughout my existence and that is rage. Anger has been the soul driving factor in my life and it always will be. That is the story of how I got this far. I relied on my own strength and thanks to that, I survived."  
  
"Wow." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.  
  
Hiei looked at them and gave a rye smile. "You two should get some rest. You'll have a rough time tomorrow without it."  
  
The two stood up and prepared to leave. Beast Boy went first. After he was out of earshot, Hiei pulled Robin aside.  
  
"Robin," Hiei said, "I didn't want to say this in front of Beast Boy but I need you to know this. I have had some odd visions lately and I've got a bad feeling about them. My advice, stay out of an intimate relationship with Starfire. Your enemies may be able to use that against you. Also, you won't always be able to protect her."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Batman!" Robin snapped. "I can protect her. I know I can."  
  
"Alright." Hiei decided. "I didn't want to have to do this but........."  
  
Hiei put his hands on Robin's head. All of a sudden, Robin felt a strange jerking in his gut. He saw Starfire on the ground, bleeding like hell. He heard someone's voice behind him.  
  
"That's oddly anticlimactic. You knew her for so long and now she's dead. Do you think that was sufficient for you or do I need to take another of your friends for you to get the point?"  
  
The vision ended. Robin stormed out of the room without a word. He crawled back into a comfortable position next to the sleeping Starfire. His head raced with thought.  
  
'I can protect her. I know I can'  
  
Hiei sat in the living room, reading and thinking to himself.  
  
'For all our sakes, Robin, I hope you're right.' 


	5. The Gift and the Message

Chapter 5: The Gift and the Message  
  
Robin awoke the next morning to the sound of the robins singing in the trees beyond the river (get it Robin and the robins are singing? Ah, forget it, lame joke). He decided to wait until Starfire woke up to move. That didn't take too long, for the Tamaranian girl woke up just seconds after Robin did. They got out of the sleeping bag, rolled it up and went inside. Robin decided to grab a shower. He probably needed one after spending all night snuggled next to the one he loved. His mind couldn't help but trail back to the previous night. Hiei's words played over and over again in his head. As the water flowed over his body, he tried his best to shake those thoughts from his head. When he reached his room, his eyes strayed to the calendar on the wall. There was something written under today's date in red ink. He looked at the calendar and read aloud: "Starfire's Birthday."  
  
"Oh, shit." The boy wonder nearly shouted. He still didn't have a gift. Well, he'd soon fix that. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket along with his trademark mask. He then walked out of his room down the hall and into the living room.  
  
"Robin. There you are." Starfire said, but Robin did not stop for a second.  
  
"I'm heading out." Robin said, moving straight for the door.  
  
"But Hiei was gonna run the obstacle course." Cyborg interrupted. "Don't you want to see what he can do?"  
  
"Tape it and I'll take a look when I get back." Robin responded. "This matter is of greater importance to me."  
  
He then mounted his R-cycle and rode off towards the city. He could not believe he had been so stupid as to wait till the last moment to find a gift. Starfire watched as her beloved Robin shrank into the distance. Since when was anything more important to Robin than training or finding out if someone was good enough to join the team? She was sure he had his reasons so she didn't let it bother her.  
  
Robin sped down the road trying to find something that he could buy for Starfire. All of a sudden he brought his bike to a stop and looked in the window of a jewelry store. It was perfect. He ran inside and told the store clerk he wanted it. He got it free of charge because of the constant good he was doing for the city. That's convenient.  
  
Hiei stood at the starting gate to the obstacle course. He removed his cloak and prepared to charge. The timer sounded and Hiei's unbelievable speed kicked in. He then revealed something to the titans he hadn't before.........a sword. He sliced through every target he came across. However, one target was a tad too tough for Hiei's blade to handle. The Teen Titans watched in horror as Hiei's sword shattered and fell to the ground. Beast Boy wasn't concerned, though. Hiei wasn't done and Beast Boy knew it. Without warning, Hiei's hands erupted in a fierce blaze. He then proceeded with his training.  
  
"Fists of the Mortal Flame!" He called. His fist collided with the targets.  
  
Robin raced down the road. He knew he had found the perfect gift for Starfire. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened it. Nothing could spoil his day now, or could it. Out of nowhere, a tall man with black hair, grey pants, a green jacket and sunglasses stepped into the road, blocking Robin's path.  
  
"Robin, good to see you." Said the stranger.  
  
"Your voice sounds familiar." Robin stated. "You working for Slade?"  
  
"Not at all, my friend." The man responded.  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked the boy wonder.  
  
"I want you.........to fight me." The man finished.  
  
The stranger removed his jacket. He then began to charge up power. Robin stood there and watched in awe as the stranger's muscles grew to enormous proportions. He then charged the boy wonder and sank his fist into Robin's abdomen. Robin spat out a helping of blood and stood to face his opponent.  
  
'This could take a while.' Robin thought.  
  
Hiei stood among the charred ruins of what once was the Titan's obstacle course. The group just stood there, mouths agape, and tried to come to terms with what they had just witnessed. Hiei grabbed his cloak and went inside, with the other Titan's behind him. They sat together watching Scary Movie 3 when the door opened behind them. They turned, hoping to see a cheerful Robin waltz into the room. But their hopeful hearts quickly filled with dread as their battle-scarred leader limped into the room.  
  
"Robin." Starfire screamed. She raced toward him. "You are injured."  
  
"Star.........fire.........uh." That was all Robin managed to get out before passing out in Star's arms. He dropped a package as his hands released their firm grip on it. Starfire read the note attached to the package.  
  
Starfire,  
I found these gifts downtown and new they were perfect for you. Just one look at them reminded me of the constant glimmer in your eyes. Happy Birthday.  
Robin  
  
Starfire picked up the package and unwrapped it. She gasped when she found two beautiful emerald earrings and a luscious emerald necklace encased within. She hugged Robin tightly and cried into his shoulder. Hiei decided to step in at this point.  
  
"I've seen this before." Hiei commented. "It's Toguro."  
  
***Freaky. Told you their relationship wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies. Ciao.*** 


	6. A New Threat

Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been grounded the last two months for flunking Chemistry. But anyhow, I bet you can guess that with the appearance of Toguro that I am tossing them into the Dark Tournament and you're right. But it is different from the Dark Tournament with which you are familiar. Yes it's the same place but not against the same people. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Anyway, on with the action.  
  
Chapter: 6 A New Threat  
  
Robin had spent the last five hours in the infirmary section of the Tower. He had not woken up since he had passed out in Starfire's arms. He had really taken a beating during his battle. When he finally came to he could hear the other Titans arguing and trying to get some answers from Hiei.  
  
"Spill it, who the hell is this Toguro freak?" Cyborg interrogated.  
  
"What does he want with us?" Raven inquired.  
  
"And what has he done to Robin?" Starfire asked, a look of dread plastered on her face.  
  
All of a sudden, they could hear coughing coming from behind them. They turned to find a wounded, wide-awake Robin trying to make his way out of bed. But that was not what he needed at this point. They rushed to his bedside.  
  
"Easy dude, you've had a rough day." Beast Boy commented, holding him back.  
  
"Who the hell was that guy?" Robin asked.  
  
"His name is Toguro." Hiei said. "And he was sending us a message. He wants us to participate in a contest of strength known as the Dark Tournament. He is the reigning champion and is trying to find the best fighters in the world to compete against. There is and has been one rule in the Dark Tournament, only the strong survive. If we refuse to fight, Toguro and his thugs will hunt us down and slaughter us like animals anyway. So as you can see we have little choice."  
  
"How were his muscles able to grow like that?" Robin inquired.  
  
"It's his special ability." Hiei explained. "Like all of us, Toguro also possesses special powers. Mine gift me with a power over fire. His allow him to increase his muscle size, strength, speed and stamina exponentially. You only experienced twenty percent of his actual power which would normally be enough to kill most humans."  
  
"Then how in the hell am I still alive?" Robin asked.  
  
"You have a potential power inside you known as Spirit Energy. That is what kept you alive. However, it's all balled up inside you and unable to escape. It has no physical form and, without an effective way to harness it, you won't stand a chance against Toguro. I can train you in the arts of Spirit Energy and Spirit Awareness in order to face off against Toguro, but I warn you the training will be brutal. Endless days and sleepless nights of rigorous hard work."  
  
"I don't scare easily." Robin responded. "What in the sam hill are we waiting for?"  
  
Robin began to lift himself from bed. However, his wrist soon gave way and he fell back on the solid surface that was the hospital bed. Hiei just sneered.  
  
"Forget it." He cracked. "You have a fractured wrist and three cracked ribs. I suggest you stay in bed for now. You need rest, besides the tournament isn't for another two months."  
  
Hiei left the room with Raven at his heels. Cyborg and Beast Boy also left. The two were so bored of standing around waiting for Robin to wake up that they decided to have a race on the gamestation. However, Starfire absolutely refused to leave Robin's bedside.  
  
"Thank you for the gifts, Robin." Starfire said, leaning over him. She showed him that she was wearing the earrings and necklace that he had bought for her.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine." Robin replied. "No gift is too expensive or too far out of reach for the one I love."  
  
Starfire leaned closer to him. Robin attempted to incline his head as best he could. The two of them shared yet another spectacular kiss. This one was even more stunning than the last. After several moments, Starfire motioned towards the door. But Robin's pleading stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Starfire." He begged. " Please stay. Don't leave me."  
  
"Never." Starfire responded. "I will never ever leave you."  
  
**To Be Continued** 


	7. Secret Thoughts Revealed

Chapter 7: Secret Thoughts Revealed  
  
Hiei took some time alone. He couldn't figure out why Toguro had decided to show himself to Robin and the Titans. He had no idea what was to come. Even though he had encounters with Toguro in the past, Hiei was absolutely oblivious to whatever he may be up to now. More interesting was the fact that Robin had managed to survive his encounter with Toguro. Hiei never imagined that one simple human could generate so much spirit energy. Never before had he seen such power in one human being. Maybe there was more to human's than meets the eye. He decided to relax and clear his clouded mind. He began to slip deep into thought and focus only on his thoughts. This was the one place he could truly be alone. Or so he thought...  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Raven stood at the entrance to the doorway that led to the roof. She had to know more about Hiei. Why was he so mysterious? How did he know who Toguro was? And why does he want to train Robin so badly? She had to know. Raven delved into Hiei's mind. Maybe this would lead to some answers.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Hiei felt something, a sort of ominous feeling. He traced the energy to its source and found his suspicions were correct.  
  
"Ah, as I expected." Hiei said to himself. "Well, come on in."  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Raven found herself alone in a strange wooded field. She couldn't understand why Hiei would be thinking of this place. She all of a sudden heard a faint cry in the distance. She immediately flew in the direction of its source. She knew what that sound was, it was a baby crying. When Raven found the baby she was appalled at the sight before her. This baby had been marked with a powerful seal and bound in chains. It was then she realized the truth. This baby was Hiei.  
  
The scenery around her seemed to shift. She found herself inside what looked like a dojo. Hiei was on the ground. A man was standing over him.  
  
"Hiei, that was pathetic." The man demanded.  
  
Hiei rose slowly. Raven could see the anger building in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Hiei, is that the best you've got. I know you can do better." The man said. Hiei had snapped. He lunged forward and prepared to strike. Hiei's sword sliced right through the man's flesh, killing him in an instant.  
  
"Who else wants some?" Hiei questioned.  
  
As the scene changed yet again, the blood curdling screams of dying men rang through Raven's ears. Now Raven was inside a surgeon's office. Hiei could be seen lying on the operating table as the doctor approached.  
  
"This will be an excruciating operation, Hiei." Said the doctor. "You may not survive."  
  
"Go ahead, I won't say a word." Hiei remarked.  
  
"Oh everyone screams, Hiei, the only question is, what will you say?"  
  
As this scene faded into nothingness, all that could be heard were Hiei's contorted wails of anguish. Raven was no on her own now. She still had a hard time contemplating this unusual sight.  
  
"Enjoying yourself." Came a voice behind her. "Or are you perhaps looking for something?"  
  
Raven spun around to face Hiei, or a mental version of him. She posed the question she had had on her mind for some time.  
  
"Why?" Raven interrogated.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Hiei responded. "Now I need to be alone. Don't stay here trying to figure me out. You have someone out there who needs you. More than you know."  
  
The connection was severed. Raven went back downstairs, trying to contemplate what she had just witnessed.  
  
**Interesting. Why is Raven so interested in Hiei all of a sudden? Next Chapter, Robin goes through Hiei's training program and it is not pretty. Ciao. 


	8. Let the Training Begin

Chapter 8: Let the Training Begin  
  
A week later found the Titans enveloped in their normal routine. Beast Boy was preparing his tofu eggs and bacon, while Cyborg insisted on the "all meat experience". Raven took to her usual morning meditation. She even soundproofed the door in order to be certain that nothing distracted her. Starfire was on her way to the infirmary to check up on Robin. She kindly knocked on the door before entering. However, no answer was heard from within. Starfire knocked again; still no response. She then decided to forget the policy of etiquette and opened the door. She immediately gasped at the sight before her. She was so stunned that she dropped the tray that held Robin's eggs and orange juice. For the fact of the matter was that Robin was not present in the infirmary room at all. Starfire began to worry. Where could he be? He was certainly in no condition to go anywhere. Starfire flew hurriedly out of the infirmary and down the hall.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Hiei was seated on the couch next to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who at the moment were involved in a gamestation race. Raven was still meditating. She could be seen floating above an easy chair. All of a sudden, Starfire burst into the room, breathing heavily.  
  
"Star, what's the matter?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Robin is gone!" Starfire exclaimed. This immediately transferred her concern to the other titans.  
  
They split up and searched every corner of the tower. Raven and Hiei searched the basement. Raven was still debating on whether or not to tell the other titans about what she had witnessed in Hiei's mind. However, whenever she saw the opportunity she heard Hiei's ominous voice say, "You tell, you die." No trace of Robin was found.  
  
Starfire tried the roof. She knew this to be one of Robin's favorite "time alone" spots. But to her dismay, he was not there.  
  
B.B. and Cy attempted a shot at the gym. They knew if Robin was out of bed he would most certainly be in there. However, he was the same way there as he was every other place the checked, M.I.A or missing in action.  
  
They reconvened in the living room and conversed on a course of action.  
  
"Now what?" Raven inquired.  
  
"We've looked everywhere." Hiei complained.  
  
"Wait, my sensors up something." Cyborg interjected.  
  
"Yeah, my dog hearing is starting to get something, too." Beast Boy said.  
  
They could hear a steady beat and something like running water.  
  
"Hey B.B. do you hear..." Cyborg began.  
  
"...Music." Beast Boy finished. "Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom."  
  
"Let's get moving." Hiei suggested.  
  
They took the elevator to the tenth floor. They followed the sound of the tune to its precise location. The bathroom door was locked and they weren't getting in. Ten minutes later a figure emerged from the room as steam poured out of the doorway.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire squealed, ecstatic to hold Robin's visage in her eyes again.  
  
"Hey guys." Robin said. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"We spent half the morning looking for you." Hiei stated.  
  
"You should not be out of bed." Starfire complained.  
  
"Star, relax." Robin explained. "I'm feeling much better. I can move my wrist freely now. See"  
  
He demonstrated that he was indeed correct that he could use his wrist to its maximum capability.  
  
"Good." Hiei said with a smirk. "Then you won't have any objections to starting my training routine now. You'll need all the practice you can get if you're going to stand a snowball's chance against Toguro."  
  
"Of course." Robin responded. "I do need to get to work. I've been slacking so much with my wounds, I could use some training time."  
  
"Excellent. We will begin immediately." Hiei stated, beckoning Robin to follow him. Robin watched him leave, and with one kiss he bade Starfire farewell.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Hiei had dodged another one of Robin's attacks. This routine had gone on for three weeks straight. Robin had had to wake up at 4 a.m. and he didn't hit the sack until midnight or when Hiei decided he was finished torturing Robin (whichever came first). Robin, quite frankly, had had enough. His body began to glow a bright blue. This had caused Hiei to drop his guard.  
  
"What the... what the hell." Hiei stammered. "Never before have I sensed such pure human Spirit Energy forming in the body of one individual. This is truly remarkable.  
  
Robin's temper had reached its limit. He couldn't take it anymore. His index finger glowed a bright blue. He aimed it like a pistol and fired. Hiei was caught by a direct hit and was sent slamming into the ground. Robin also collapsed only due to sheer exhaustion.  
  
Hiei arose in a matter of minutes. He noticed Robin lying on the ground, fast asleep. He took a good look at the figure before him.  
  
"So much potential in one human." Hiei reasoned. "Perhaps I was mistaken. Hmm?"  
  
The next day, the Titans met Hiei and Robin out front near the edge of the woods. Whatever Hiei was planning, it was said to be the final step in Robin's training.  
  
"Robin, this is the final step in your training." Hiei stated, addressing the boy wonder. "In those woods lies a training facility of my own design. There you will train day and night for the next two months. By that time, your spirit energy will have increased enough to hopefully outlast Toguro. Based on what I've seen of your power so far, I have no doubt you will pass this test will flying colors. Good luck."  
  
With that, Hiei motioned to Robin to follow. Robin went after him, knowing that this was the only way to get stronger. He hated the fact that he would have to leave Starfire behind for two months. He knew, however, that it was for the best.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Two hours later, found Hiei back at the Tower. He knew that Robin was their only hope for defeating Toguro.  
  
Starfire was staring out the window. She was staring in the direction in which Robin had left two hours prior. She knew that this was pathetic; missing her boyfriend when he had only be gone two hours. She went to Raven's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Raven said, as she answered the door.  
  
"I require your assistance." Starfire pleaded.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Robin landed another devastating blow. He had been hammering hard on the punching bag for the last five hours. He was exhausted by knew he had to keep at it if they were ever going to win the tournament. However, without Starfire at his side, he felt as if nothing made sense anymore. He was empty, as if a small piece of himself were missing. The piece may have been small, but the hole it left in Robin's heart was as deep as the sea itself.  
  
'Take heart, Robin, all is not lost.' A voice said from nowhere. Robin knew who it was at once.  
  
"Starfire." Robin exclaimed.  
  
'Yes I am here.' Starfire responded. 'Thanks to Ravens telepathy, I am able to communicate with you. Do not lose hope. The others and I are with you in spirit. You are never truly alone as long as I lov...'  
  
"Starfire? Starfire!" Robin called, but no response.  
  
'Sorry, Robin.' Came yet another familiar voice.  
  
"Hiei, you !" Robin yelled. "What the hell have you done!"  
  
'It had to be done, Robin.' Hiei replied. 'You cannot afford to have any distractions around. You mustn't have contact with any of the other titans, especially Starfire. Emotions must never enter the ring. You must go through your training alone.'  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
"Robin, Robin please respond." Starfire pleaded.  
  
'Naughty, naughty Starfire.' Hiei's voice rang. 'Did you think I had not anticipated this, that you would try to use Raven's abilities to make contact with Robin during his training. Sorry, I cannot allow this to happen. Robin must do this alone.'  
  
"You're wrong, Hiei." Starfire protested. "Robin is never alone."  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
**Okay, nothing to special there. Next Chapter, Robin Emerges from his training and the Titans get a little down time before the Tournament begins. Ciao.** 


	9. New Alliances

Chapter 9: New Alliances  
  
The young man arose from where he slept and shut off his alarm clock. He hurried into the shower and cleansed himself quickly. As he grabbed his attire from a coat hanger nearby thoughts began to race through his head.  
  
'This is it.' He thought to himself. 'I'm finally ready to take him on. I just hope I can make it to the final round in one piece. I've trained for two months straight for this. I had better be ready. Here goes.'  
  
With that last thought he opened the door and walked through the woods toward his destination.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
The Titans and Hiei stood at the edge of the woods. They stared at the trees, as if waiting for someone or something to emerge from within them. Starfire looked especially expectant. She, out of all the titans, seemed as if she couldn't contain her inner joy. Ten minutes had passed and still nothing. Then, the silhouette of a young man began to show in the distance. Starfire recognized his hairstyle immediately.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire squealed, ecstatic to at last be reunited with her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey" said the boy wonder, as Starfire enveloped him in a warm hug. "Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes."  
  
When the two lovebirds were done embracing each other, Hiei stepped forward.  
  
"Robin." Hiei sternly cracked.  
  
The pair just stared blankly at each other. Hiei then pulled out his sword and began to try to slice Robin in two. Robin on the other hand, effortlessly dodged each and every one of Hiei's attacks. The others could only stare into space, because to them there was nothing to see. Hiei and Robin were so quick that none of the titans could trace their movements. After a few minutes of this, Robin became bored and decided to end this on his terms. He reached out his hand and caught the blade between his thumb and forefinger ending the perpetual game of cat and mouse.  
  
"Well, Hiei." Robin smirked. "It's nice to see that you managed to fine tune your people skills in addition to repairing this piece of scrap metal."  
  
"Hn." Hiei sneered. "I'm just glad to see you seem to have improved a little bit."  
  
Snarls could be heard behind the gang. It seemed that the festivities had been interrupted by a pack of ravenous wolves. Robin only smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Relax, guys," Robin stated with a grin. "I've got this under control."  
  
As the wolves neared their prey, a look of hunger plastered in their eyes, Robin kept as cool as ice. His entire fist glowed blue this time. Beast Boy was a bit curious.  
  
"Is this some new technique of yours?" he asked.  
  
The wolves moved closer and closer.  
  
"I'll take that as a dumb question." Robin responded.  
  
The wolves lunged for their victims.  
  
"Shotgun!" yelled Robin, as thousands of tiny bullets were released from his hand. The others stared, mystified at what was happening. As Robin turned to face them, the limp lifeless bodies of the wolves hit the ground.  
  
"Shall we?" Robin inquired. "We still have one day before the tournament."  
  
"Robin," Starfire inquired. "Do you wish to view a movie? I know of a lovely romance film in theatres."  
  
"Sounds great." Robin replied. "See ya later, guys."  
  
Robin and Star hopped onto the R' cycle and drove off. Hiei went back to the tower to read his novel, Raven went back to meditation and Cyborg and Beast Boy hit the gamestation.  
  
At the movies, Star and Robin bought two tickets to the most romantic movie on the list. They sat in the back of the theatre and tried their hardest to concentrate on the movie. However, it was not an easy task. After being separated from each other for two months it was a challenge in itself just to keep their hands off of one another.  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#4@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
The movie was over in two hours, but to the two of them it felt like two days. As they left a lone weapon shot out of nowhere. Robin looked ticked.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the boy wonder.  
  
A lone figure could be seen above the movie theatre on the roof of an office building. Robin ran after him and Starfire followed behind him. The fugitive was quick, but not quick enough. Robin caught up quickly and fired one large blast.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Robin called.  
  
The blast smacked him in the back and drove him into the ground. Robin grabbed his shirt collar and removed his mask. No surprise to them when the found it was a robot with a screen for a face. Toguro's ugly mug was displayed on the screen.  
  
"Excellent work Robin." He taunted. "You seem to be getting better. Hiei's training must have done its job."  
  
"And you must be a fan of Slade to use his trademark robots." Robin retaliated.  
  
"Its funny you should mention me, Robin." Came a voice off screen. Slade's face became visible. "You see Toguro is one of my hi s. I just didn't see it fit to send him after you. He is the strongest of my henchmen and if one person could destroy you in an instant, where would all the fun be? I look forward to seeing your performance in the Tournament. I am certain you won't disappoint me. Ta ta."  
  
The screen went blank. Robin was furious. Not only did he have Slade to deal with but also his super powered henchman Toguro was said to be invincible. So much for relaxing. 


	10. First Round

Chapter 10: First Round  
  
The next morning found the Titans waiting at the docks. They hopped a boat for Hanging Neck Island where the tournament was to be held. When they arrived, the crowd was backed up for miles. Humans and demons alike had come to witness the fights and the occasional bloodshed. Robin led the group as they entered the ring for the first round. They were to face off against Team Hellbound. The team captains were summoned to the ring to decide the terms of the match. Robin (naturally) walked to the middle of the ring to meet with Satan the codenamed captain of team Hellbound. The name stuck because he had no reservations with torturing his opponents.  
  
"The ans." Satan smirked. "Not much to look at."  
  
"I could say the same for your team." Robin cracked, glancing over at the opposing team. They were pretty scrawny but Robin knew they would probably make up for it with skill. "One on one. That's how we men fight."  
  
They two reluctantly shook hands and left to join their teams. Beast Boy volunteered to go first. His talents would help against the runt of a fighter known as Raiken. B.B. Turned into a tiger and charged, but the midget dodged effortlessly. He made a lunge for Beast Boy and held on tight. Beast Boy struggled to free himself from Raiken's grip, but it was useless. Before long B.B. tired out and collapsed on the ring floor. Robin raced into the ring, grabbed Beast Boy, and dragged his smelly ass out of the ring.  
  
Starfire was next to fight. Her opponent was the underhanded, Musashi. He had a little trick that he was itching to try.  
  
"Starfire, I have a feeling you won't fight back." Musashi said.  
  
"And why is that?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Musashi snickered. "Unless you want you dear mother to die."  
  
A demon identical to Musashi appeared at the opposite end of the ring. He had in his hand the ropes that bound a woman who had Starfire's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Mother!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Starfire," her mother called. "Don't worry about me. Beat him, please."  
  
"Unless you want my demon brother to slit your mother's throat, you won't throw single punch." Musashi ranted.  
  
So he charged and drew a sword. He slashed at Star's throat. Starfire moved out of the way. Musashi said she couldn't fight back, he didn't say anything about dodging. This went on for some time until Starfire noticed something in the background. She then fired a Starbolt at Musashi's leg.  
  
"What, you are supposed to fight back." Musashi complained. "Fine, then your mother dies!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint but no one's killing Starfire's mom." Came a reply. Robin stood next to Star's mother and had one foot on Musashi's brother's head.  
  
"Uh-oh." Musashi gasped.  
  
Starfire had had enough. She let loose on huge blast of energy knocking Musashi out. She flew over to her mother and embraced her.  
  
"Mother." Starfire stated. "I would like for you to meet my boyfriend, Robin."  
  
"A pleasure, miss..." Robin began, not knowing the name of Starfire's beloved mother.  
  
"Moon Maid." Replied Star's mom.  
  
Now back to the action. The team captain decided to get in on the action. He walked into the ring and stared down the fiercest competitor on the titan's team, Hiei. Hiei stepped into the ring in his typical nonchalant fashion. He stared at the opposing team captain and sneered.  
  
"I knew this fight was going to be easy, but this is ridiculous." Hiei cracked.  
  
Hiei ripped off the headband on his forehead to reveal his greatest secret yet, a third eye.  
  
"That's not natural." Satan remarked.  
  
"That's some zit." Beast Boy cracked.  
  
"That's known as the Jagan Eye. A third eye for the spirit." Raven explained.  
  
"So my Jagan Eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need." Hiei remarked.  
  
Out of nowhere, Hiei's body was engulfed in a humongous bonfire. But this flame wasn't normal; it was a wall of black flame. Raven looked taken aback.  
  
"I can't believe this." She gasped. "Hiei is going to attempt the Darkness Technique. He and Satan could be obliterated."  
  
Hiei could only smile at the look of impending doom on Satan's face. As much as Satan wanted to deny what he was sensing. I couldn't be helped.  
  
"From the deepest of pits of the Spirit World. Ah." Satan gasped.  
  
"Yes." Hiei said triumphantly. "You know that it's impossible to control it completely. Once I release it I have no say. In a way it has it's own mind. Resisting it is not something I would do."  
  
Satan could see the end in sight. His face was as white as a sheet.  
  
"DRAGON...OF...THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei called. Then all of a sudden, Hiei's right arm released a Dragon made entirely of black fire. The dragon moved toward the opposite end of the field. In a scene that can only be described as pure horror, Satan was swallowed by the dragon and disintegrated.  
  
But it was not a time to celebrate. Hiei suddenly recoiled; his arm was smoking. The Titans scanned his figure and saw that his entire arm was covered with severe burn marks.  
  
"Hiei," Robin yelled.  
  
"I'm fine." Hiei responded. He lifted himself from the ring floor and walked over to join the Titans.  
  
In the box seats, the entire tournament committee was sitting enjoying a good show. Slade sat in the best seat in the house and standing next to him was his faithful hit man, Toguro.  
  
"Enjoying what you see?" Slade inquired.  
  
"To some degree." Toguro replied.  
  
"The other members of the team have run off." Slade pointed out. "I'm going to hire a suitable opponent for our young friend."  
  
As Slade turned to leave, Toguro posed a question.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing yet." Slade responded. "Is your gang...have your esteemed colleagues arrived at their destination yet."  
  
"I'm not sure." Toguro replied.  
  
"Keep me informed." Slade said. He then left via the automatic door.  
  
In another corridor of the arena, a mysterious man, cloaked in black and wearing a mask walked into a restricted area. The guards attempted to stop him, but he laid one hand on them and the guards exploded in an array of guts. The man continued to walk until he came to the door where the committee was seated. As he entered the doorway he noticed one familiar face, Toguro.  
  
"Hello there." He said.  
  
"Come now Karasu, can't you go anywhere without blowing innocent bystanders  
dom come?" Toguro asked.  
  
"I don't know." Karasu replied. "Can I?"  
  
Robin stared at the other end of the field. He noticed that in the commotion the other to members of Team Hellbound had taken off.  
  
"So anybody up for some pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Hold it mate." Came a voice from the other end of the arena.  
  
A man with a blue Mohawk came into the arena. He introduced himself as Chu. He claimed to be the real team leader and wanted to fight with Robin. Robin was more than happy to oblige.  
  
"Let's go." Chu said.  
  
Robin began by firing a spirit gun straight at Chu's head. Chu dodged and countered with an energy attack of his own. Robin went with the double Spirit Gun. Chu countered with his most advanced energy assault. Both fighters were now exhausted. Chu straightened up and found the ability to speak.  
  
"You've used up all your spirit energy, now you're as weak as any other human." Chu remarked. "But so am I. So what's say we settle this like a couple of manly boys?"  
  
"I go the guts." Robin remarked. "How about you?"  
  
"Then let's settle this with a knife edge deathmatch." Chu replied.  
  
Chu removed two knives from the side pocket of his belt. He jabbed both of them into the ground and stood to face Robin.  
  
"Take off you're shoes and put your foot in front of the knife." Chu said, demonstrating. Robin did the same. "That knife represents the end of your world. One step beyond that line and it's sudden death. And I do mean death."  
  
The fight began. Robin and Chu flung punches left and right. The others just watched in amazement. Hiei wasn't all that impressed yet he knew that no matter what; the one who was the most stubborn would win. The most thickheaded person would come out on top.  
  
Chu had had enough. It was time to end this.  
  
'This one's gonna be bloody murder on the noggin.' Chu thought as he flung his head forward in a devastating headbut. Robin, however, had had the same thought. The two heads met in an explosive collision. They stood there one minute at the most and then Chu hit the cement. Robin had been triumphant. Everyone rushed to meet him. Chu lifted himself from the ground and looked at Robin.  
  
"Robin." He said. "We agreed to fight a deathmatch. Finish me off."  
  
Robin stared at him for a few seconds and lifted his hand in thumbs up format.  
  
"Nah. We'll rumble some other time. After you've improved." Robin replied.  
  
Then Robin, accompanied by his teammates, Hiei, and Starfire's mother, left the arena in utter silence.  
  
Toguro watched Robin leave, and so did Karasu.  
  
"So what do you think?" Toguro inquired.  
  
"With a little extra training, maybe." Karasu replied.  
  
The then turned on their heels and left.  
  
Okay, who honestly couldn't see this coming? Who couldn't tell Slade and Toguro were working together? Next Chapter, Robin's Spirit Energy has left him. Can he get it back in time for the next match and will he use it to help his friends or will he be responsible for destroying them utterly? Ciao. 


	11. Relaxation and Abduction

Chapter 11: Relaxation and Abduction  
  
Robin awoke the next morning and left the hotel early. He and Starfire shared a room so they could spend more quality time. He hated to leave her this early in the morning but he couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
Once outside, he went for a light walk in the woods. He decided to do a little experimenting. He tried his hardest to focus his spirit energy, however, with every attempt he failed. He couldn't utilize any of his attacks. This was a problem to say the least. He turned to leave and rejoin his team. But what he didn't realize was that he wasn't alone.  
  
"So he can't use his spirit energy." Hiei remarked to himself. "Should I...no, he'll figure it out eventually."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
After a rousing breakfast, the Titans headed for the arena to scope out the competition. Ironically, it was time for Toguro's match. They couldn't wait to get a look at the full Toguro team. But Toguro was the only one to show up. He addressed his opponents with this to say.  
  
"My teammates didn't see it fit to come when there was obviously no point. I'll finish this on my own."  
  
This was, at length, the wrong thing to say. Toguro powered up as his adversaries charged in. What happened next, no one would have expected it. Toguro moved so fast it was almost impossible to witness it. He dug two fists into the abs of two of his opponents, put one in a figure four leg lock and twisted till his entire leg broke off and had the other two in intense headlocks and tightened until both of them were completely decapitated.  
  
Robin and the other Titans left the arena in utter shock. How could they stand up to a monster like Toguro let alone his entire team? Their chances were slim and their next fight was scheduled for later that evening. Robin told them he was leaving to train.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Hours later found Robin in a clearing out in the woods. He had attempted to regain control of his spirit energy but to no avail. How could he possibly lead his team to victory?  
  
"I have to keep trying." Robin kept saying to himself. "I have to re-master my spirit energy before the next round. I have to."  
  
"Oh you will." Came a mysterious voice, "But you'll be using it against your friends not for them. Instead of delivering them from harm you will be the one to cause it."  
  
"What the..." But it was too late. Robin was immediately clobbered over the back of the head and left unconscious. What was to be his fate was uncertain.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Starfire stared longingly out the window. She had been standing there for a better portion of the day. Hiei was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Starfire?" he inquired. "What, might I ask, are you doing?"  
  
"I am waiting for Robin's return." Starfire replied. "He has been gone nearly half of the day and I do miss him so."  
  
"Knowing Robin," Hiei remarked, "He's off in the woods engulfed in training. He'll probably show up just in time for the next match."  
  
But Starfire still looked on with concern. She had this unshakable feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Robin awoke in the strangest place. He had never seen this place in his life. However, he had a bad feeling that the situation was about to get worse.  
  
"Welcome." Said the same mysterious voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Robin inquired.  
  
"I want you on my team." The voice said.  
  
"Sorry, already got one." Robin remarked.  
  
"Oh, I know, but not for long." A figure cloaked in black appeared and held a syringe in his left hand.  
  
The needle pierced Robin's right arm. A few minutes later found Robin twitching and writhing in every direction and the only thing that was uttered from then on were Robin's contorted screams of agony.  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. MIA Missing in Action

Disclaimer: Okay guys. If you can't read every last detail of the previous chapter, allow me to offer my sincerest apologies. I really had a lot in store for the Titans. I will try reloading it and see what happens. If that doesn't work, I'll email you the file. Now, back to the action.  
  
Chapter 12: M.I.A. (Missing in Action)  
  
The hours flew by like seconds. The Titans were outside the arena still awaiting Robin's return. If they did not show up at ringside in five minutes they would be disqualified.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"We can't wait any longer." Hiei said, taking charge. "If Robin insists on being m.i.a, then heaven forbid we should interrupt his business. Let's go."  
  
They all agreed with Hiei, Starfire a little more hesitant than the others, and entered the arena. The opposing team was agitated not only because the Titans had shown up late but that they themselves were also short a fighter. The teams name was Team Vengeance, and the name stuck. On the opposing side were nearly all of the Titan's past enemies. Blackfire had somehow escaped from jail, Atlas wanted another shot at Cyborg, and Raven's father had decided to make a guest appearance. The identity of the other fighter was a complete enigma to the Titans.  
  
"Who's first?" asked Atlas.  
  
"I'll go." Raven volunteered.  
  
Raven's father (sorry, I don't know his real name) entered the ring as Raven herself waltzed into the ring. Raven new what to do.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven chanted. Her father was flung out of the ring and landed in the middle of the ocean. If there was one thing Raven knew about her father was that he was a lousy swimmer.  
  
"I know where this is going." The ref stated. "Raven's father is out of the ring and won't be back in ten. The winner is Raven!"  
  
Raven stepped down and rejoined the team. She then glanced at Hiei's arm, which was heavily bandaged.  
  
"Are you going to be able to fight like that?" Raven inquired.  
  
"I can handle myself, thank you." Hiei responded.  
  
Hiei stepped up for his opportunity. The mystery fighter entered as well. He was dressed in red hammer pants and had a sword at his side, which he called Tetsusaiga. Hiei decided to do a little digging inside this fighter's mind.  
  
"Ah, a half-demon." Hiei remarked. "Interesting. You must be Inuyasha."  
  
"What of it?" Inuyasha replied. "You in league with Naraku?"  
  
"Sorry, can't say I've heard of him." Hiei responded.  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't one to wait for a response. He charged Hiei with his claws outstretched.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Inuyasha's attack left no mark, as the Titans had already realized. Inuyasha stared in every direction to attempt to find a trace of Hiei.  
  
"Over here, nimrod." Hiei cracked. He had been directly behind Inuyasha and moved every time Inuyasha did in order to keep out of sight. "So do you wanna dance or fight?"  
  
Inuyasha became very irritated. As he drew his sword, it grew to immeasurable proportions. Hiei knew he was in trouble if Inuyasha managed to hit him, though he knew Inuyasha wouldn't. But Hiei couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sliced the air with his Tetsusaiga. An immense blast of energy was shot directly at Hiei. Hiei may have managed to dodge it but not before catching a scratch on his face.  
  
"I'm impressed." Hiei admitted. "Not many men have been able to do that to me. So why don't I kick it up a notch."  
  
Hiei's fist lit up like a match. The Titans knew what to expect.  
  
"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei exclaimed as he charged Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei's attack hit home but not on Inuyasha's body but the Tetsusaiga instead. To everyone's shock, the Tetsusaiga snapped in half. How could Inuyasha fight without a weapon? Hiei attacked viciously one last time and put Inuyasha down for the count.  
  
Cyborg was next to fight. Atlas was eager to undergo this rematch. Cyborg on the other hand wasn't worried. He was half human and that was what gave him the edge. Atlas found himself out within the first two minutes.  
  
"No one... defeats...Atlas." He gasped.  
  
"No one but me." Cyborg taunted as he left the ring.  
  
Beast Boy decided to take on Backfire. He had felt so betrayed when he found out that she was really evil. Needless to say, on his own, Beast Boy isn't the most experienced fighter. He was easily defeated and was left lying unconscious on the stadium floor. However, Centauri authorities quickly arrived to take her back to prison. The day seemed won, until...  
  
"Hold everything." Came a sinister female voice.  
  
A female figure appeared in the shadowed entrance to the arena. Kitten was standing there, wearing a malicious grin. Starfire knew from experience that that wasn't good.  
  
"What do you want you witch?" Starfire demanded.  
  
"Only to claim victory for my team." Kitten replied. "Daddy was gracious enough to by me my own team to compete in this tournament. During this match, however, we were short one fighter. Allow me to introduce him now."  
  
Yet another lone figure appeared at the end of the ring. He slowly approached the ring. His eyes lay hidden behind a mask. However, his dress and hair style gave him away at once.  
  
"No." Cyborg said in disbelief.  
  
"It can't be." Raven remarked, astounded.  
  
"But it is." Hiei stated nonchalantly.  
  
The fighter lifted his head so that his eyes met with the Titans. His face was unmistakable.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	13. A Friend's Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hey, everybody. I'm back with a vengeance. So I bet you can pretty much guess who the mystery fighter is. Anyhow, I fixed chapter 11. Go back and read it again. I have a lot in store so I'm going to try and update as fast as I can. Now on with the show. By the way, I do not own any of the ans, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime characters you may encounter while reading this fic.

Chapter 13: A Friends Betrayal

The Titans stared in awe at the face of the new fighter. They could not even imagine him being on another team, especially Kitten's.

"Robin." Starfire gasped in disbelief.

It was indeed Robin, the very leader they all new and loved (well, accept for Hiei). He had betrayed them, but the big question was, why?

"Yo, What's going on here?" Cyborg inquired.

"Robin." Starfire pleaded. "Please return to your friends. Why have you joined her team? Did we do something to anger you? Did I perhaps do something? Please you must remember."

Kitten could only laugh.

"Talk all you want." She said. "It won't help. Robin only lives to serve me now."

Robin's pace quickened as he rushed to Kitten's side.

"Kiss me, my Robin." Kitten commanded.

"Not yet." Robin replied. "Allow me to deal with these infidels and then, we shall have the rest of our lives to spend together."

"Oh, Robbie-poo." Kitten swooned.

Robin faced the other Titans. He could only smile. How easy could they make this? His job would be finished in less than two minutes and then he and his new girlfriend, (UGH!, BARF, someone find me an airbag), would be together forever.

Robin vanished. What next transpired happened in the blink of an eye. In less than a fraction of a second, Robin had succeeded in binding Hiei with flame retardant rope, strapping super strength duct tape to Raven's mouth, and opening Cyborg up like a tin can and shutting him down completely. Starfire was the only one left.

"Robin, please you have to remember who your real friends are." Starfire begged. "We are not enemies. You must wake up."

"The only friend I need is my girlfriend." Robin responded. "Now prepare to fight."

"Robin, I cannot fight you. I will not fight you."

"Fine, makes my job a whole lot easier." Robin laughed.

Robin disappeared. In a flash, his hands were wrapped tight around Starfire's windpipe.

"Ha, now all I have to do is wring your scrawny little neck."

But just then, something caught Robin's attention. It was a beautiful green gem, an emerald, dangling from a chain.

"That...necklace." Robin stammered.

"What, no!" Kitten screamed. "I'm losing him."

Robin released his grip on Star's throat. He clutched his head as visions began racing through his mind.

"These...images." Robin gasped. "Why...are they...haunting me? Aaarrrggghhh!"

Scenarios appeared rapidly in Robin's head. The night of the prom Kitten had forced him into, his dance with Starfire, Hiei's arrival, his night on the roof with Starfire, their date at the movie theatre.

Then the most revolting image Robin could have imagined was clear in his mind. It was Toguro and Slade. That was why he was here. He had to take both of them out once and for all. His memory was returning.

"My...past...it's...real." Robin remarked.

"You have no past but me!" Kitten yelled. "NOW, I order you to KILL HER!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Robin exclaimed. "I can't. I love her! I won't kill Starfire! NOOOOOO!"

"He's coming back." Starfire said with glee. "This should jog your memory."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. She then pressed her lips against his in a kiss that topped all others. Out of every kiss the pair had ever shared, this was the most memorable.

Robin's mind was now as clear as day. He remembered everything. His hands traced a path over Star's curvaceous ass as he treasured every second of that one moment. When the let lose the kiss, Robin held Starfire even closer than ever.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Forgive me. I saw everything that happened and yet I was powerless to stop it. Please forgive me. I love you."

"And I you." Starfire replied. "And you have always been forgiven in my eyes. Even when Slade had you working for him, I knew you would never intentionally betray us. I forgave you then just as I am now."

The two turned to get a little payback but were not surprised in the least to find Kitten had already split. It seemed that a little alone time was in order. However...

"Attention everyone." Came the voice over the intercom. "The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately. The ans will face Team Masho. Both teams please report to the ring at once."

To Be Continued.


	14. A Stacked Deck

Chapter 14: Stacked Deck

Robin could only stand in the middle of the ring. Could what he have heard been correct? Right after fighting against his own teammates against his will, he now had to contend with the next competitors who were well rested. The spiky-haired teen looked around, Beast Boy was in bad shape, he could barley even sit up. Raven was busily trying to remove the tape from her mouth. Starfire was untying Hiei's bonds and Cyborg's backup systems had not kicked in yet.

As Robin gazed at his fatigued team the members of Team Masho arrived at the other end of the ring. They each wore their own long black cloak. Behind the Titans, a young woman dressed in a nurse's outfit came out with a stretcher.

"Raven and Hiei," the woman said. "Please approach me so I may tend your wounds."

Raven and Hiei did as instructed. They were wheeled to a medical tent at the south end of the arena. Then out of nowhere, a force shield appeared around them trapping them in the tent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiei demanded.

"It's for you." The woman removed her nurse's coat to reveal she was indeed a demon. "You can't escape me in your condition. So don't try."

The voice of the intercom rang out again. "Attention everyone, the tournament committee has ruled that due to the extent of their injuries, Hiei and Raven are ineligible to fight for the duration of the round. Also, since Cyborg is no longer functional and is not likely to reactivate before a referee's count of ten, Cyborg is also ineligible to fight for the duration of the round. Thank you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin protested. This was insane. He couldn't imagine why, but it seemed someone in the committee did not want to see him leave this tournament alive. The first member of Team Masho was already in the ring, and Robin saw the need to take charge. But Starfire had other ideas.

"Please Robin, let me fight." She pleaded.

"Starfire," Robin said, uneasily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the Tameranian replied. "You need all your strength to take on the leader. I'll do what I can to defeat the first three. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Robin conceded. He knew better than to argue with Starfire. Once she was dedicated to something, it was very difficult to change her opinion.

Starfire entered the ring and approached her opponent. He was a pale almost snake like demon. He spoke with a voice more reminiscent of a hiss.

"I am known as Gama, the Master of Disguise," he said. "You'll need all the luck you can get."

Hiei could only look on with indignation. "She should forfeit now. There is no good way for this fight to end."

"What are do you mean?" Raven inquired. "He looks about as dangerous as a butterfly."

"His looks are deceiving." Hiei responded. "I've heard about this team and they are not ordinary demons. They are shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Hiei replied. "Each member of Team Masho has been trained in the art of some shinobi art. It remains to be seen to what levels their abilities have risen. But for Starfire it looks as though she has a fight on her hands that will be her toughest yet."

Robin heard this and his face showed his concern.

Gama revealed his weapon of choice, two paint brushes. Even the audience wondered what damage could possibly be done with those. Gama charged but Starfire was quicker as she flew upwards and landed behind him. Gama did not seem discouraged and tried again and Starfire used the same get away plan. But as she took to the air, she felt herself pulled back down. Looking down she noticed the problem. Gama's paint brush had scathed her foot and now a design was drawn there.

"Your foot feels like it's made of lead, doesn't it?" Gama laughed. He then proceeded to place the same markings on her other limbs. "This is known as the Makeup of Chains. You are now helpless to protect yourself. DIE!"

Gama lunged for his pray. Robin couldn't bear to watch. However, Gama never got his attack through. Starfire focused her energy in her eyes and fired a blast straight at Gama's heart. Blood flew everywhere and landed on Starfire's clothes.

"It's over." Starfire said.

"Not quite yet." Gama gasped. Even in death he remained defiant. "My makeup is unique, not like that of those human fools…this makeup…is made from…my blood."

Starfire gasped and looked down. A new design had appeared on her body, and she suddenly felt weak.

"I've given you the makeup…of the seal." Gama half laughed, half choked. "Your energy is sealed in your body. I have paved the way…for my shinobi brethren. So I die…knowing…it was not…in vain."

And with one last breath, Gama was silent. But there was no time to celebrate the next shinobi stepped into the ring. He looked down at Gama's corpse and smiled.

"You fought bravely Gama. I assure you, your death will be honored." He said, as his cold eyes turned towards Starfire. "She will pay."

Robin couldn't believe this. The tournament committee was really out to get them. Starfire couldn't move or use her starbolts and now she had a vengeful shinobi ready to attack. If ever the deck was stacked against someone, it was against the Titans big time.


	15. Heart of Ice

Chapter 15: Heart of Ice

The young member of Team Masho was dressed in all blue and had blue green hair. His manner was cold and his expression almost blank. As he entered the ring and Hiei caught direct sight of him, the fire apparition almost gasped.

"So it's Touya." Hiei commented.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"He is the master of the element of ice." Hiei replied. "I have fought countless users of ice, but they were mere fools who thought they could get by on half of their lessons. But if anyone has truly mastered the art that is ice, it's Touya."

Robin was on edge. He had to think of something. Starfire would be killed instantly with her arms and legs useless and her energy sealed. What could he do?

Touya approached Starfire, a cold stare still mounted on his face. The signal was given for the fight to start, but Robin interrupted.

"Hold on," Robin nearly yelled.

Touya looked at him with a look of utter disdain. "What do you want?"

"I'm just curious." Robin explained. "From my recollection shinobi have always been secretive in their doings, so why come out into the open now?"

Touya's glare lessened slightly. This was a subject he was happy to elaborate on. "We shinobi have lived in constant shadow for as long as I can remember. As we carried out our missions we started to take notice of the humans who would simply bask in the light of the outside world. We then began to wonder, 'Why not us?' Why should we have to work for what these humans take for granted? It was then decided that we would join the Dark Tournament and, when we win, Hanging Neck Island will be our prize."

"So what is your plan for this island?" Robin said, continuing to stall.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose our plans." Touya responded. "Besides we need to get this fight underway. I know you're only trying to stall so Gama's chain makeup will wear off."

'Damn.' Robin thought. 'Caught red handed.'

Touya wasted little time in taking action. He gathered a large concentration of energy into his palm. He then split the energy into small precise pieces, almost like needles.

"Good luck trying to dodge these." Touya taunted. "Even if Gama's chains wear off, you'll still feel the sting. Shards of winter!"

Without another word, Touya used his energy to chill his breath and blow on his energy, creating little ice crystals, sharp and deadly. As luck would have it, Gama's chains broke just at that moment. Starfire dove out of the way, but due to her energy being trapped, she still could not fly.

"So you can run big deal." Touya called. "It still won't help you if you can't fly."

Shard after shard came flying past Starfire's body. She did all she could to get out of the way. But there was only so much she could do seeing as she still couldn't fly. Most of the shards that did hit were mere scratches, but the bleeding was still a problem. Touya was tired of long range. He focused his energy around his arm and created a sword out of solid ice.

"This is the end for you." Touya gloated.

Starfire had to think of something fast. She was clutching the wounds on her arm. She had to think fast. Touya was running in her direction with murderous intent in his eyes. As Touya went to deliver the final blow, but was cut off. A huge plant had now sprouted and was piercing his skin.

"Impossible." Touya stammered. "You're energy has been sealed."

Touya then looked at the wounds in Starfire's arm. He saw the plant rooted in her arm.

"I… I don't believe it." Touya gasped. "You used a death plant exclusive to Spirit World and planted it in you own wound. That way the roots would run through your bloodstream and then take root in your sealed energy."

"Yes." Starfire replied.

Robin could only look on in amazement. "How did she do that?"

"I taught her how to utilize plants to her advantage." Hiei said.

"You did?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Hiei replied. "It was during your solitary training. I noticed she had a garden growing on the roof to take her mind of missing you. I then offered to teach her the different plants that Spirit World harbors and also how to use them in battle."

"That's awesome." Robin said, smiling.

"Yes," Hiei commented. "But what Starfire has done is very dangerous. She has sowed the seed of the Death Plant inside her own body. It will now feed on her energy until she is dead."

Robin wore a look of horror on his face.

"Don't worry." Hiei stated. "It will take some time and energy to remove. But I can do it, just as soon as we win."

The referee had counted up to eight and Touya struggled to raise himself from the arena floor. When the referee counted nine Touya had succeeded in making it to one knee, but just as the referee brought his hand down for the ten count, Touya collapsed, still holding his side where the plant had pierced him. Starfire had won. Touya then spoke up.

"You have won, and deservedly so." Touya said, and then he asked for an odd favor. "Please kill me."

"No." Starfire replied. "You never answered Robin earlier. What do you shinobi have planned for this island should you win?"

"Who cares?" Touya snapped.

"Robin should know better than anyone what it is like to walk in shadow." Starfire said. Robin could tell she was describing his hypnosis from earlier and when he had worked for Slade.

Starfire then told Touya, "The light of the outside world is free to all who desire to bask in it. Perhaps now you shall lead a better life…than you have been."

At this point Starfire fell silent. Her eyes closed and her head fell limp. Robin could tell something was wrong. Raven used her abilities to tap into Starfire's mind, to see is she could find some clue to what was going on.

"Robin, relax." Raven stated. "She's not dead. Her metabolism has slowed and has put her in a state of unconsciousness to help her heal."

"Oh good." Robin sighed, relieved. But he had no time to realx. "Looks like I'm taking these next three fights."

"Hold on." Came a voice from the other end of the ring. The next Team Masho fighter had entered the ring. He was a muscular man with a bad attitude, by the name of Bakken. "She's still in the ring, so it looks like she wants to go another round."

"Oh give me a break." Robin protested. "Starfire's not even conscious right now. This fight is mine."

The loudspeaker spoke up. "No. The next fight will be Starfire vs. Bakken. A fighter in the ring can not be removed from the match against there will. Since will cannot be determined here, the fight will continue."

"Damn it." Robin swore under his breath. "This tournament committee is really starting to piss me off."

Bakken went to work with a look of delight on his face. Two of his team members had been killed and he was not going to let that go unpunished. He landed punch after punch after punch and each one was more powerful than the last. Robin couldn't stand it.

Bakken was getting ready to land a finishing blow when a cloaked figure on his team piped up. "Bakken, that's enough."

"But, but why?" Bakken inquired.

"There is no need to continue. She is already beaten." Said the figure. "Besides, do you think you could survive a bullet to the back."

Bakken turned around. Robin was poised to fire a spirit gun blast that would tear Bakken apart.

"Fine." Bakken growled. He through Starfire out of the ring and the ref counted her out.

Robin had entered the ring and was ready to go at it. His cold stare fixed on Bakken, he uttered two simple words.

"You're mine."


End file.
